Transmission of signals off-chip is conventionally provided by one or more on-chip transmitters and/or output buffers. However, in order to support multiple protocols, both single-ended and differential, such transmitters and output buffers have become more complicated consuming more circuit resources. Hence, it is desirable and useful to provide a less complex transmitter or output buffer.